Been Far Away For Far Too Long
by inthemusicbox
Summary: Riku mourns over his decision to stay away from Sora, and Sora mourns over the fact that he can't find him. [RikuSora]


**_D_**islciame**r**:Nope. I don't own any of KH, KH2. I only play the games, and write the stories with the characters that I don't own:D so don't sue me thanks! The song is also "Far Away" by Nickleback, and I don't own that either :P

**_B_**ackgroun**d** (or random info): Oh man, i'm back with another _songfic_, taking a break from The Paopu Predicament to write this :P This is a sequel to "If Only You Knew Every Moment In Time" It's more like a rewrite of the end pretty much ( obviously with Rikora, yes yes yes x) ) and it's Dedicated to _Wingedchilde_ since she thought the original story felt incomplete :P and also for _Sikomi_ who _requested_ me to do a sequel, and since I felt so flattered by both of their reviews, I completed, and sequeled xD So enjoy enjoy! heartheartheart

**_W_**arnin**g**:This story is MxM but there's really nothing graphic, just another sweet little tiny tiny kiss. The rest is basic..angst n' fluff

_WARNING NUMBER TWO_: This fic contains MAJOR spoilage. Do not proceed if you have not beaten Kingdom Hearts Two. ( or you can if you don't mind being spoiled. I don't really care :P But if you dont like it, dont read on! You WILL be spoiled. I cried at those last few cutscenes..I really did...

* * *

**Been Far Away For Far Too Long**

_"I love you, I have loved you all along and I forgive you for being away for far too long."_

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

* * *

The shadows of the Dark City's streets and alleys were barely illuminated by the neon lights lining the numerous buildings, including that of Memory's Skyscraper, the impressive architecture that loomed over those denizens of the dark. Those said inhabitants blended nicely into the shadows, especially the ones donning those long black coats.

There was one in particular who roamed the back alleys. His aimless stride carrying him to no where important, and only serving to soak him as the never ending rain poured down relentlessly. But he barely noticed. Still growing accustomed to the rapid change that had taken place, he could safely say he felt strangely numb. But wether that numbness was due to his reluctantly welcomed metamorphosis, or the missing reason _why_ he even welcomed it in the first place, he couldn't say. Truthfully, he didn't want this. He bore the appearance of a monster, but when he looked inwardly, to the depths of his badly tainted heart, he knew he'd do anything for the one light that still preserved the self he knew was still inside of him, despite that bitterly hated outer shell he wore. Yet at the same time, he knew he couldn't let that light see him like this, in the dark form that he had fought so hard and finally defeated. He knew it'd break his light's gentle heart, and in turn, that would break _him_. But he also knew that all of this was his fault anyway. He was in this predicament because he betrayed the one he_ loved_, overcome by the darkness which he gave into, and now he was paying for it _dearly_.

_This time, This place.  
Misused, Mistakes. _

So the one known as "Ansem" watched his precious keyblade wielder from afar, steps behind, and steps ahead, but never at the same pace. "Ansem" knew he couldn't bear to be seen like this, but every time he had to stay back in the shadows and listen to another. "_Has a guy named Riku been here?_" It felt as if a tiny shard of his heart broke off, over and over again, through each passing world.

_Too long, Too late...  
Who was I to make you wait? _

"Ansem" paused in his path, just to turn his gaze skywards, toward the never ending night in The World That Never Was. More like the world that never should've _been_. The world of Nobodies, incomplete beings that just wanted to be whole. It was here he had to come to find the last puzzle piece that would awaken his sleeping friend, and it was here where he fought with that said friend's nobody, it was here that he lost to that Nobody..

_Just one chance, Just one breath.. _

and it was here that he made damn sure he was stronger the second time around.

_Just in case there's just one left_

Even if it meant giving up _himself _to win that fight. He utilized the darkness in order awaken his _light_.

_'Cause you know, you know, you know..  
That I love you_..  
_I have loved you all along._

And after that battle had been won, and Roxas was returned to Sora's sleeping form, "Ansem" knew that the time had come to back off, just so Sora wouldn't see what he had become, no matter how much pain it wrought on his already heavy heart to do so.

_And I miss you..  
Been far away for far too long_.

But even from his safe distance he was comforted by the hope that the young keyblade wielder's mere presence brought. Seeing how he'd grown, how much stronger he'd become filled "Ansem" with such pride that every so often he couldn't help but grin as he watched Sora plow through armies after armies of heartless and nobodies. It wouldn't be much longer until peace was returned to the worlds again and "Ansem" could only hope that one day he'd get his old form back so he could return home as well. Home, and to the one he knew he loved from the very start.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go.. _

And from the keyblade wielder's perspective things weren't much different, except for the fact that he sought that whom was watching him from a distance, and he _had_ been for the longest time. Ever since defeating Xehanort's heartless, and all through Castle Oblivion, even after he awoke from his long time sleep, and even now, as he ventured through old and new worlds alike, he found himself asking each worlds denizens if they'd seen his long lost friend. But each time, with a sad shake of those said inhabitants' heads, he was always sorely disappointed.

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore.. _

However, it was at the nearing end of his journey, when a strange twist of fate brought the two together again at last. The mutual friend of the light and dark, whom they both once clashed over, only to find that both of their affections were misdirected, had landed herself in the Organization's stronghold, but when her own Nobody helped her to escape, she never expected to be fitting two missing pieces of their final puzzle together until she came face to face with "Ansem" and then learned of the torturous past that had befallen her once long time friend. But when she pointed out that Sora was in the castle, and how they had to go and find him, "Ansem" strongly declined.

"_Are you crazy, Riku? We're all finally together again!" _

"_He can't..He can't see me like this.." _

But after her insistence, he finally obliged, but barely. The reunion seemed bittersweet to him, especially watching as Kairi threw herself at the younger teen.

"This is real.."She murmured, and "Ansem" felt himself scowl. It was real, so very real. Everything about the young hero, and now he was face to face, but he couldn't so much as say a thing, let alone touch him, which is what he really wanted to do to ensure that it hadn't been a far off dream, so he did what he thought was best for everyone, especially himself, in order to stop the pain that his young friend was unknowingly inflicting upon him. He started to leave.

"Riku. Don't go!"

"Kairi..What did you just say?"

"_Riku._."

"I'm no one. Just a castaway from the darkness." "Ansem" Responded in a cold, emotionless tone.

"Sora, Come over here. Say something to him! "

Skeptical, yet at the same time hopeful, the spikey haired teen made his way to the girl, and his best friend in question. From there, it took the joining of their hands and the closing of his eyes for Sora to finally see what he had been searching for all that time, that is, the boy inside the man whom _his_ light helped keep in tact through all that darkness.

From the moment he opened his eyes, the tears spilled over, and the hand that he had sought to hold from the very first day was clutched tightly as he sank to his knees, overcome with the emotions he had bottled up for so very long.

"Riku...It's Riku..Riku's here.."

_On my knees, I'll ask..  
Last chance for one last dance_

And he cried, he cried in spite of it all. Even when the elder one pushed him to _pull it together_, Sora could only wonder _why_. Why he hadn't let him know that he was okay, and when Riku gave him his answer, Sora couldn't comprehend it. _'But..everything we had been through..I wouldn't have cared what you looked like..I **needed **you, I needed to know you were safe. I..fought..for you..'_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand_

'_But you're here now, and I can see. I couldn't see it at first, but I'm not blind any more.'_He smiled at his finally found friend. That angelic smile that Riku had watched from afar, yearning to see it for himself once again. And now that he was, he could feel the lost boy inside of him, smiling back.

"This battle isn't over..."

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us_

"..and until it is, I still need the power of darkness"

_Give anything, but I won't give up_

"Then..lets finish it. You're still Riku, No matter what!"

_'Cause you know, you know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along.._

And then, with the death of someone great, what they would all come to know as nothing short of a _miracle _took place.

"_Well, Ansem did say :anything could happen".."_

'_I can't believe it, he's back..'_ Sora's wide eyed stare as his friend struggled to his feet, was unflinching, yet at the same time, quite happy. _'I never thought I'd see him again..The **real **him.'_

And when Riku finally took off that blind fold, he'd have a similar sort of surprise to comprehend as his vision blurred back into focus, that dark world around him seen through his real eyes for the first time after so very long._'I'm back in my own body..I don't have to run from him any more.._'

_And I miss youBeen far away for far too long..  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go.._

'I'm half way home..'

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_..

The battle that ensued from that point was a fierce one, and it held many moments that seemed hopeless. But the two hacked their way through the trials Xemnas laid out for them, right to the final battle against the Organization's last survivor. This was it, they both thought to themselves. Victory, or _oblivion_. It was the battle that would decide whether they would finally make it home or not, and if or not they'd _finally _be together _at last._

_So far away..  
Been far away for far too long_..

"Sora!" His voice, to the younger teen, was distance and muffled from his energy prison. The pain was too excruciating, and it had him stunned inside that sphere.

'_No way..I **can't** lose him, not after ..I'm finally back..'_

_So far away..  
Been far away for far too long_..

Riku would throw himself into the fire to save his best friend, and that's exactly what he did, metaphorically speaking. He felt an intense burning as his hand came in contact with Xemnas', blocking the steady stream of energy that held Sora imprisoned. The younger teen flew back, but the impediment was enough for the boy to re gather his lost strength.

It took every last ounce of their strength the two had, but at last, after a tiresome battle, they finally prevailed. But still, Riku couldn't see the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. They were stuck in the realm of darkness. _'But at least we're finally together.' _

"Sora?"

"Hm?"

"You lead."

"Right."

_But you know, you know, you know _...

The waves against the shore were a peaceful sound compared to that of a raging battle. The two relished in the relaxation, but more so in the light of each others company that invisibly glowed in that dark realm. They spoke a bit, but in the end, awkward silence won over their bit of conversation, that is until Sora sparked up the question, which actually came out as a statement, that Riku was dreading.

"I wouldn't have cared what you looked like, Riku" Sora finally blurted out.

"I don't care..I couldn't let you see me like that."

"So instead you made me suffer?"

_I wanted..  
I wanted you to stay_..

"You didn't think I suffered too, Sora?"

"You're the one that could've come to me, Riku. I _missed _you. But you stayed away because you didn't want me to see you like that. It was stupid of you.."

_'Cause I needed..  
I need to hear you say_..

"What do you want me to say, Sora?"

"That you missed me too.."

_That I love you_..

Riku's silence caused the fear in the younger ones bright blue eyes to well up, and they glazed over in new forming tears, but when that silence was finally broken, Riku's words elicited a similar effect in his younger friend anyway.

"I missed you Sora..More than you're ever going to know."

"..Riku" The smaller hand found its way to Riku's which sat idly on the top of his knee, but once he felt that palm against the back of his, Riku would turn his hand upwards so their fingers could intertwine, a slightly nervous look of those oceanic orbs cast in Sora's direction. "I love you, Riku.."

_I have loved you all along_..

Riku closed his eyes and released a breath in the form of a long, relaxed sigh, perhaps as if a large burden had just been lifted even.

"Really..?" He asked, with a hint of nervousness added to his normally cool tone. Sora's genuine smile was enough to light up their surrounding darkness, so Riku thought, but the nod he offered made it official anyway.

"I love you, and I'm glad you're finally here. I fought so hard and long to find you.."

"I'm sorry.."

_And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long_

Riku had looked away, averting his eyes from that gentle gaze of his forgiving friend. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. His idea to stay away had made perfect sense in the beginning, but now he realized he was only causing pain for the both of them. _He_ didn't mind hurting, he knew he deserved it, but to cause _him _pain.

But then, a slight brush of air caught his attention, and as he turned back, he was just in time to see his younger friend practically ontop of him. Sora had nestled himself in the crook between Riku's leg and his stomach, the younger boys hands coming to rest against Riku's chest for support as he leaned himself up at a slightly twisted angle, his head leaned back to reach the elders lips in a soft, faint kiss. But even such a soft kiss sparked up such a jolt of electricity in the older teen, whose eyes widened in slight surprise. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream at all.

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you any more_.

After the fact, Sora drew back just slightly, although his eyes were equally wide, as if a bit surprised himself. His own thoughts suddenly starting raging in a panic in his head. _'Oh no, he hates me now, I know it.'_ and he braced himself for the mocking that he figured would come. Even if he knew that Riku had no place to make fun of him, after all he put him through. Sora's head tilted downwards, his eyes clamping shut as he waited. But no sooner after did he feel a finger beneath his chin, lifting his head once more so blue eyes could meet green. There was no laughter.

"I really _am_ sorry, Sora. I never meant to hurt you like I did.."

_Believe it.._

_Hold onto me, never let me go._

"But you can rest assured now..This battle is over..we'll get home some how. And once we do, I'll never leave you again...I promise.."

_keep breathing.  
'Cause I'm not leaving you any more_.

A single tear slid down the younger ones face, even as he smiled, but Riku was quick to brush it away with a thumb as his hand moved to cup that cheek. The scene was so surreal for the older one, and in truth he had never expected it to turn out like this, but all for the better anyway. It was the greatest feeling in the world, and even if they never did leave this realm, he'd be home anyway, because he had _his light_, and with it, he knew he'd never get lost in the darkness again.

It was Riku's turn then to initiate the next kiss, but something bright flashed in the corner of his eye, and as the two directed their attention to out across the ocean, what appeared to be a single line of light ripping through the air appeared, and it gradually got wider and wider until it formed a doorway leading to what looked like a world of vibrant light.

"Light.." Riku murmured, and Sora nodded in agreement.

"The door to light.."

Their way _home_.

_believe it_..

Despite the intimate moment, Sora had to stand excitedly. The door had opened! They'd get to leave that dark realm after all, and with each other even! He brushed himself off quickly, before turning to his still seated friend and offering him that hand.

"We'll go together."

_Hold on to me and, never let me _

Riku looked at him for a moment, as If weighing his options, even if he already knew the choice he made. He no longer _belonged _here. He had a new place to be. A new one, and at the same time an _old _one to return to. _Home_. And now he even had a purpose to return..

"Yeah." He returned, reaching up to take the offered hand to help him to his feet. _We'll go together_, he found himself repeating in his head, as if it were the greatest sounds in the world. _'I'm going home..Home at last..'_

The two started that short journey to the door that glowed in welcome, ready and willing to take them out of that darkness, just to lead them_ home..at last._

'_And together..' _Sora thought to himself, smiling as he passed through that gateway.

'_We're home..Together..'_

Niether had to say it, but they both knew it was in each others thoughts. The path had been a long one, and it was over run with hardships that they both nearly crumbled under. But in the end, it was all well worth it, because they each found what they were looking for. Sora found his long lost friend, Riku found his long lost lover, and both had finally found _home_ in every meaning of the word imaginable. They were together, at last, and both knew that now it would be _forever. _

_Hold onto me never let me go_

* * *

_end_


End file.
